The invention relates to a method for compensation of radiation losses due to heat radiation on operation of coke oven chambers, said radiation relating to a loss of heat through coke oven chamber doors which usually occurs through coke oven chamber doors or end walls of coke oven chambers, and wherein the compensation of radiation losses is accomplished by way of a special shaping of the coal cake which leads to a reduced loss of heat needed for coal carbonization in the oven area near the door and end wall, thus increasing coke quality in these areas and shortening the time for complete carbonization of a coal charge. Likewise the present invention improves the situation of emissions on discharging the coke batch. Shaping of the coal cake is generated during compaction of the coal cake which is produced by pressing the coal to obtain a coal cake. Shaping may be understood to be a recess through which part of the coal cake is left empty or an elevation in which a heightened amount of coal is shed onto the coal cake and pressed.
Compaction of coal to load coke oven chambers is actually known from prior art in technology. The production of pressed coal cakes by applying suitable devices is described in WO 2006/056286 A1. Applying the method described in this teaching, a coal cake is moulded in a press mould by means of stationary pressing tools which work horizontally and with a limited stroke length. The press mould comprises a slidable stop wall which is moved away by the pressing tools under the impact of suitable braking force acting in the opposite direction as the coal cake grows. By way of this method, the coal cake is compacted before it is introduced into a coal transport car or a coke oven chamber.
The loading and/or charging of coke oven chambers is then accomplished by applying methods known from prior art in technology. A customary design type for charging horizontal coke oven chambers is described in DE 19545736 A1. Coal is shed outside the oven at an even level onto a planar bottom plate and subsequently compacted, whereupon the compacted coal cake together with the bottom plate is gently pushed into the coke oven chamber, retracting the bottom plate subsequently from the oven chamber whilst the coal cake is retained at the front side. By way of these methods, it is possible to charge horizontal coke oven chambers, in particular, which are equipped with a floor heating.
By way of this method, a compacted coal cake having a regular shape is introduced into a coke oven chamber. It is especially at doors of coke oven chambers with low insulation where the coal cake leans tightly to so that substantial loss of heat occurs due to radiation through the doors, with the consequence that this area of a coal charge in most cases leaves the oven in incompletely carbonized status, thus taking an adverse effect on the situation of emissions during the process of emptying a coke oven. This entails inferior quality of the coke, particularly in the area of coke oven chamber doors. For this reason, possibilities are searched to compensate for radiation losses through coke oven chamber doors and to improve the status of completeness of coal carbonization.
Now, therefore, it is an object of the present invention to compensate radiation losses from coke oven chambers in the area near the coke oven chamber door and near the end walls, thereby improving the status of completeness of coal charge carbonization, with it being intended to achieve this reduction by way of a special shaping of the coal cake. The shaping should include for an increase or decrease in the height of the coal cake, with this increase or decrease in the height of the coal cake being implemented over parts of the coal cake that are situated near the coke oven chamber doors.